Who's Afraid Of The Dark
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: So I used the moon-blosssom fanfic prompter to write this. Character One: Mycroft, Character Two: Lestrade, Rating: explicit, Genre: Fluff, Location: Angelo's, Prompt: Fear of the dark. Please R&R and subscribe. Forgive me, its not exactly explicit to start but there may be future chapters which are xxxxx
1. A Date?

**Who's Afraid Of The Dark**

**Chapter One: A Date?**

**AN: ****So I used the moonblosssom fanfic prompter (**** /prompter/**** ) to write this next fic.**

**Character One: Mycroft**

**Character Two: Lestrade**

**Rating: explicit**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Location: Angelo's**

**Prompt: Fear of the dark**

"Inspector Lestrade, so what can I do for you? Something to do with one of Sherlock's cases I presume?" The older Holmes brother greets with a warm smile, trying to deduce why the Inspector would want to meet him.

"Actually, I thought you wanted to meet me. Sherlock sent me a message to meet you here." Lestrade blushes a little at the suddenly realisation of the situation.

"Oh did he? I think I'll be having words with my brother tomorrow." Mycroft replies, finally sitting across from Lestrade at the table by the window.

"Well, I wonder why he set this up then. Whatever it is that he's set up, I mean..." Lestrade blushed once more and tried to hide it discretely behind the menu.

"This is the same table Sherlock arranges for he and John. If I can deduce my younger brother well, as I usually can, I'd say that he has set us up on a date."

Lestrade chokes on the wine he was sipping and tries to catch his breath.

"Really? And why would he do that?"

"I presume it's to set me up with someone who will keep me occupied enough that I'll leave him alone for a while."

"Oh. Right, of course." Lestrade replies, dejected slightly.

"Oh, Gregory, don't sound disappointed. I'm … glad, my brother set this up, I guess, if I'm honest I was too … afraid to ask you, myself." Mycroft replies with a soft smile and slides his hand across the table to grasp Greg's.

"Oh, well. I suppose I wish I had a brother or even a sister who would do something like that for me." Greg returns Mycroft's smile and squeezes his hand.

"So, shall we order?" Mycroft asks, letting go of Greg's hand but keeping it within reach of him.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Um, wow, I forgot how expensive it was here. After the divorce and with Sherlock's long hours, I just started eating takeout. It's daft how long it's been since I've came here really. I used to come every week with my … well, that's in the past now."

"You can talk about her, I really don't mind. After all, it's only our first date, Greg. And don't worry, I'll pay."

"I can't let you do that, Mycroft! I mean it's a nice restaurant but still, it's a bit pricey. Come to think of it, how the hell does Sherlock manage to pay here?"

"Because Sherlock doesn't eat. He does it for John, despite my brother's sociopathic tendencies, he does actually care for the good doctor."

"Ha, you really think so. I don't see it really."

"No, you refuse to see it, because of Sherlock. He really has a soft spot for John, just as I have one for you." Mycroft replies, looking back at the menu.

"Oh." Lestrade blushes again, looking down at his lap.

Mycroft chuckles before signalling Angelo.

"Hello, Mr Holmes, you haven't been to Angelo's in such a long time. Why have you been away so long?"

"Business, Angelo. But it's nice to have a night off for once."

"You know you sit in same spot as your brother with his friend. Are you two, or are you like your brother?"

"Angelo, we both know that me and my brother are the very similar and both come in here for the same reason."

"Ah, I see. Your brother always denies it. I knew it. Always known it, since first day they come in here. Ha, well anything for the Holmes boys. Anything you want, on the house!"

"Thank you, Angelo. We'll have two spaghetti bolognaises, if that's okay with you, Greg?"

"That's sounds great, yeah."

"You want plate to share?"

Lestrade blushes once again and tries to clear his throat.

"We're not at that point yet, Angelo. And I doubt Greg would want all that fuss." Mycroft replies, turning to look at Greg with a soft smile.

"As you wish. Angelo will be right back."

"And in answer to your question, that's how Sherlock can afford to eat here." Mycroft winks, uncharacteristically.

"I'll see if I can fix that, just to piss him off for a while."

"Ah, I like you, Greg. We could definitely work out." Mycroft replies with a quirk of the eyebrow.

Despite the obviously innocent remark, Mycroft's words hit Greg as hard as if he'd said he loved him and they make him feel like a teenager again.

"Everything alright, Greg? You're very quiet."

"I thought you could deduce _everything_ about a person, mmm." Greg teases lightly.

"I can but I know how annoyed you get when Sherlock does it. And obviously I wouldn't want to _tell _you how you feel." Mycroft quips back with a grin.

"Alright then. I'm fine, thank you. And it's not that Sherlock's talent annoys me, it's just the smugness that comes with it. A little less would be nice."

"Ah, obviously." Mycroft smiles.

Angelo returns with two plates of spaghetti bolognaise and returns again with a bottle of red wine.

"Wow, someone's going all out to impress. I think he wants us to come back soon." Greg chuckles.

"He's a people pleaser, should work harder on it really. Subtlety is not his forte."

"Ah, there's the Holmes I know. Deducing properly, now I know how Sherlock became so good at it."

"Please, I'm better than Sherlock will ever be. Plus I have more charm than he does."

"Careful, almost sounded like jealousy there." Greg teases good-naturedly.

"I'm not jealous of my brother."

"Of course you're not. It's not like he's remotely good looking or charming and even makes a crime scene look like a cat walk."

Mycroft splutters for a second before letting out a laugh.

"Bit too far, wasn't it?"

"Just a tad." Mycroft replies with a wink.

**Please R&R or subscribe xxxxxx**


	2. Fear Of The Dark

**Who's Afraid Of The Dark**

**Chapter Two: Fear Of The Dark**

Mycroft and Greg had long since finished their meal and were just enjoying each other's company; drinking and laughing.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'm glad Sherlock meddled in our business. After all, it seems we were both too scared to ask the other out and if he hadn't have got involved, we wouldn't be sat here now, having enjoyed a lovely meal." Greg hiccups before necking the last of the wine in his glass.

"I think you've had a little too much, Greg."

"I have not! I've had the perfect amount to loosen me up. Maybe you should try it, Mycroft." Greg replies, slapping Mycroft's arm playfully.

"I think we better get you home." Mycroft replies, standing up and walking round to Greg.

"Oooh, Mycroft, not on the first date!" Greg giggles.

"Come along now, Greg. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can." He walks about three steps and stumbles over an imaginary obstacle.

"That would be a no then." Mycroft chuckles and wraps an arm around Greg's waist as support.

"You know, Mikey, I spent years in a crappy relationship with a woman that was going no-where and now I really feel like I wasted all tha' time when I could'a found a nice guuy to spend it with, you know what I mean?" Greg continues to stumble both over his words and in general as Mycroft chuckles affectionately.

It takes the two men over an hour to make the half hour journey back to Greg's flat and Mycroft is actually exhausted.

"Did you know, I'm scared of the dark?" Greg blurts out randomly as they reach the front door.

"Really? Why's that?"

"It's a very long story."

"Alright."

"Mycroft, do you want to come in? I mean, we can drink some more, and tv or games, no, I mean, a drink, a nightcap." Greg asks, trying to make sense of what he's trying to say.

"You need to go to bed, Greg."

"Not yet I don't." He giggles like a teenage boy who's trying to play sober.

"Well, I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Please." And surprisingly, Greg's playing the puppy eyes and Mycroft deduces that he hasn't done that in a long time, probably not since he was just a boy; he makes a mental note not to tell Greg he did it now, at forty-seven.

"One drink, Greg." Mycroft warns.

"You're being boring now. Up early to help sort out the country?"

"I don't run the country, Greg, I'm just one man …"

"The Queen's just one woman and she rules the country, it can be done, Mikey."

"Yes, well, let's get inside, you're scared of the dark, remember."

"Aww, my Prince Charming, aren't you sweet." Greg smiles sweetly, despite his drunken state.

He leans forward, one hand on the door frame, the other on Mycroft's chest and kisses Mycroft softly on the lips.

Mycroft takes in details of the kiss; the roughness of chapped lips due to prolonged exposure to the cold London air, yet sweet from the wine and a firm determination that would defy the fact Greg was completely drunk.

Greg pulls back slowly, seemingly trying to process what he's just done.

Mycroft is about to explain when Greg pulls him forward for a rough kiss and that's when Mycroft final discovers the strength of the Detective Inspector and that if this were any other situation, he probably wouldn't stand a chance of fighting back.

But that doesn't matter, because this isn't any other situation. This is he and Lestrade on his doorstep, pushed against the door, kissing like two teenagers and its freezing, and Greg is completely out of it but all Mycroft can think is how perfect it is and how all that other crap doesn't matter.

But then rationality catches up to him and he struggles with the keys in the door, before giving it a gentle shove and dragging Greg inside with him.

Mycroft gentles pulls away so he can switch on a lamp and sit Greg on the couch.

"Wow, that was … amazing. Did I start that?"

"Yes, you did and yes, it was amazing." Mycroft replies breathlessly.

Greg simply smiles and goes to lie down on the couch.

"Ah, no, you're going to sleep in bed, Inspector. Come on now." Mycroft replies, pulling Greg to his feet and walking him to what he presumes is the bedroom.

Once inside, he lays him down on the bed and starts removing items of clothing; shoes, socks, jacket etc. It's only when he begins to remove Greg's shirt that there's a reaction. Fast as a cheetah, Greg's hands shoot up to his chest to refrain Mycroft from removing his shirt.

"Greg, whatever is the matter?"

"Please, Mycroft, just look away while I take it off."

"What is it?"

"It was a few years ago, it doesn't matter now."

"Then let me help."

"…. Okay." Greg's hands move reluctantly slow until Mycroft gives him a look and his arms drop back down.

Mycroft unbuttons his shirt and what he sees nearly breaks his heart, his whole chest is littered with old scars from knives, bottles and even a bullet.

"Greg, what happened?" Mycroft asks, trying to keep his voice even.

"I was jumped, one night, it was an undercover job and somehow someone found out I was a cop. I walk out the door and there's six of them, with bottles and knives. I wasn't too worried at first, I figured I could take out at least three of them straight away and then figure out the other three as I go along. So I take down four, by then I'd got quite a few wounds for my trouble. As I go for the fifth, I have just enough time to register number six pulling out a gun and I have to shift. Got me in the chest unfortunately. But the fifth guy's realised that they're in trouble now and they all bolt it. A couple find me about fifteen minutes later and next thing I'm at a hospital; lucky to be alive, the doctor said."

"You blacked out." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, losing a lot of blood can do that."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because it's not exactly something you drop into conversation, is it?" Greg realises that he shouted that last part and immediately feels guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just difficult, especially when you look like this."

"I don't care about that. I just care about you."

"Thank you, Mikey. Oh, you don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"It's fine. Sherlock used to call it me as a child, I responded in kind with 'Sherlie'."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now Mr Lestrade …"

"Ah, Detective Inspector."

"Sorry, now Detective Inspector Lestrade, it's time you went to sleep."

"Only if you'll join me."

"Excuse me." Mycroft all but stutters.

"I don't mean like that, I just mean, lie with me. Please."

Mycroft smiles and replies "Of course." Before walking round the other side of the bed and lying down.

Greg shuffles closer into Mycroft's chest and Mycroft wraps his arms around him tightly.

"Did I tell you why I'm afraid of the dark?"

"No, but I know."

Greg doesn't push the subject further, just cuddles up and lets the alcohol dull his mind to sleep.

**Okay, second chapter done. Should I leave it there or is anything unclear that you'd like me to write in the next chapter? R&R please xxxxx**


	3. A New Experience

**Who's Afraid Of The Dark**

**Chapter Three: A New Experience**

**AN:**** The after-math of the night before. More Mystrade fluff ;) xxxxx**

"Oh god, what happened last night?" A very hung-over Inspector askes as bright sunlight shines through the window and practically blinds him.

"You're awake. I made you breakfast and very strong coffee." Mycroft sounds surprised as he re-enters the bedroom, dressed all smartly as usual.

"Mycroft … hi. What happened?"

"You got very drunk and I brought you home."

"And then?"

"You fell asleep, nothing else." Despite the fluidity of the words, Mycroft looks shifty and Lestrade notices it straight away.

"What did I tell you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Inspector."

"Mycroft, you're a very clever man, stupidity doesn't suit you."

"Well, I can't disagree with you on that point. Well, if you must know, you told me what happened to you the night you were undercover."

Lestrade groans and turns away from Mycroft, afraid of what he might think of him.

"What else happened?"

Mycroft falls silent and places the tray of breakfast down on the table. He just stands there, hoping that Lestrade will change the subject.

The problem with Mycroft is that he's never been good with feelings and because of that, he's never really broached the subject of his own sexuality. What he felt last night was new and he was totally unprepared for what it might mean.

"Mycroft?"

"You … kissed me."

"What?!" Greg sounds horrified and practically falls off the bed with the force of spinning round so fast.

Mycroft catches him and shuffles him further along the bed so he can sit next to him.

"God, Mycroft, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly okay. You were drunk, understandable."

"I know but now, thinking about it, I want to do it again." Greg whispers, looking down at his duvet.

"You do?"

"Yeah, sorry, that probably makes you feel uncomfortable. I know that you don't understand feelings and emotional attachments."

"I do _understand_ them; I just don't exploit them in the form of relationships."

"Oh. That's fine."

"But since we kissed last night, I have felt _something_ and I'd like to know what it is." Mycroft replies, looking at the wall in an attempt to find a distraction.

"Really?" Greg sounds almost excited at Mycroft's reply.

"Yes."

"Mm, okay then, so … should we?"

"I don't think we should _plan _our next kiss, it would make more sense to just let it happen."

"… Yeah, you're right."

"You seem disappointed, Greg."

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll leave you to get dressed and eat then."

"You can stay if you want; you obviously saw my scars so there's nothing left to hide."

"Well …"

"Of course."

"I'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Lestrade comes out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"You look different. Not your usual attire for work."

"You noticed?"

"Well, I am a sociopath, and a genius. I notice _everything_."

"Good, then you should notice, you're not wearing you tie."

Mycroft looks down at his neck and realises that Lestrade is correct. When he looks back at Lestrade, he's holding his tie in his hand with a seductive smile on his face.

"You've stolen my tie?"

"I think it's time you learnt something about your sexuality, Mr Holmes."

Greg walks up to Mycroft and leans in close.

Mycroft's heart noticeably skips a beat and he tries to keep his expression neutral but the look in Lestrade's eyes is hard to avoid. Lestrade's hands move to put Mycroft's tie on, slow and seductive as Mycroft's resolve wears thin.

As he's about to tie the tie, he kisses Mycroft, still keeping up his slow pace and he knows it's sending Mycroft's senses into overdrive. Mycroft gives into his natural instincts and as Lestrade's hand gets to his chest, he grabs it and uses his size to throw Lestrade onto the couch he's sitting on.

"How's that for you?"

"Progressing very quickly, I see, Mr Holmes."

"That's not what you were calling me last night, as I recall. I believe 'Mikey' was your favourite name for me."

"I really did that? I thought I imagined that bit."

"Let's not forget, I _remember_ everything."

"Well, that sounds interesting." Greg replies, pulling Mycroft down for another kiss.

Again, Mycroft takes in everything about the kiss; his lips are still chapped but softer from lip balm and warm from the shower, there's also a taste of coffee and that firm determination is back. Clearly, it wasn't just the drink talking last night and that this is obviously what Greg has been wanting for a while.

"Shall we take this back to the bedroom?" Greg asks with a sly smile, getting up and walking towards his room.

"Well …" Mycroft is interrupted by his phone ringing and he quickly picks it up.

Greg's smile falters but he continues to the bedroom anyway.

"Hello."

"_Hi, Mycroft, it's John. Sherlock's being, well Sherlock. Can you come and help please?"_

"What exactly is the matter?"

John notes that Mycroft already sounds irritated before even knowing what Sherlock's doing.

"_Well, he's bored and he's decided to shoot the wall again."_

"Is that all?" Mycroft growls; there's a hot guy waiting for him in bed and Sherlock's antics are stopping him from enjoying that.

"_Well, it's just …"_

"Deal with it, John!" Mycroft shouts before hanging up the phone.

"Let me guess, Sherlock? You have to go, don't you?"

"No, John can more than deal with Sherlock. He manages just fine on a daily basis."

"So, off duty then?"

"Just for you, Inspector."

"Then get over here."

"With pleasure." Mycroft replies, pulling off his tie, jacket and shoes; abandoning them on the floor.

Greg pulls him onto the bed, showing Mycroft just how strong he is and also how much he's wanted this.

**AN:**** I know it's a little short but there will be more. I just have a lot of stories in the works atm, so I'm trying to do college work and update all my stories. But please be patient :) xxxxxx**


	4. A Second Date

**Who's Afraid Of The Dark**

**Chapter Four: A Second Date?**

**AN:**** Sorry, been a long wait for this one but I'm currently trying to update four different stories due to college stealing all my time and not having jobs to do around the house until later. Apologies if this turns soppy or silly but I haven't slept all night so you get what you get ;) so 6.30am I've deciding to update my fanfics xxxxx**

"Hey ... Greg. Is something wrong?" Mycroft asks, having not been expecting a call from the Inspector.

_"Well, I was wondering if ... um do you want to have dinner ... at mine. Tonight?"_ Greg asks awkwardly, praying no one comes into his office and sees him like this; it would totally kill his rep.

"Are you asking me out, Gregory?" Mycroft smiles wickedly.

_"Um ... yeah. If you want?"_ Greg blushes bright red as he knows Mycroft is grinning at Greg's embarrassment.

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule ..."

_"Mycroft."_

"Oh, so impatient." Mycroft grins, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone.

_"Do you want to go out or not?"_

"You're no fun, Gregory."

_"Yet you still find me very attractive."_ Greg smiles, teasingly.

"You've found my weakness, Inspector. How can I resist such an offer now?"

_"Good, so it's a date then."_ Greg sounds suddenly hopeful.

"How does seven sound?" Mycroft asks, staring out of his office window absently.

_"Um, yeah that would be great."_ Greg beams, nearly falling out of his chair in shock.

"Should give you enough time to get home, right?"

_"Yeah, hopefully."_

"Well, if you can't make it, call me and we'll take a rain check."

_"Okay. But don't worry, murderers and sociopaths couldn't keep me away." _

Both Greg and Mycroft smile at this; knowing it's true.

"I'll see you at seven then." Mycroft smiles slightly, nerves taking over a little.

_"Yeah, seven. Um, bye Mikey."_

"Goodbye, Gregory." Mycroft smiles at the little pet name Lestrade gave him three weeks ago.

Part of him thinks; _has it been three weeks already? Why didn't we plan a second date earlier? Oh, that's right, Greg had a double homicide that lasted three days then a home invasion come murder, then a kidnapping and ... well he'd been very busy. And so had he himself come to mention it, he'd had a certain sociopath to keep under control and numerous government priorities to deal with._

So all in all, it had been an eventful three weeks for both of them with very little time to socialise, let alone plan a date for them.

But that was about to change; well, all being well tonight that is. Mycroft doesn't know if he can handle another missed date with Greg. He's getting rather fond of him as of late.

He tidies up the mass of papers on his desk and sorts them into folders; marking their importance as to what needs immediate attention and what can wait a few days.

Mycroft looks at his watch; seven hours til his date with Greg. This was going to be a very _long_ day at the office. He was going to have to keep himself busy until later. But, what to do?

He continues to busy himself around his office, running errands and making calls to important people. By 2pm, Mycroft is thoroughly worn out by the day's events. He takes off his jacket and loosens his tie, before collapsing onto the couch in his office. He intends to rest his eyes for maybe an hour before getting ready for his date. Unfortunately, he wakes at half seven. Mycroft flies off the couch and runs into the other room to change, not noticing that a figure is seated at his desk with their feet on the table.

"Mycroft."

"Hello?"

"Hi." Greg smiles, giving a little wave as the older Holmes peers round the door into his office.

"I'm sorry, I ... um, fell asleep." Mycroft replies sheepishly, a blush actually creeping across his cheeks.

"I know." Greg grins widely, mischievousness showing on his face.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about half six. I called your receptionist and she told me you were asleep but let me in anyway."

"Anthea."

"Yes, that's the one."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Mycroft asks, finally walking back into the office.

"You looked quite peaceful and utterly knackered. I couldn't bear to wake you." Greg replies shyly, his cheeks starting to flush.

Mycroft smiles warmly and makes his way to the desk, kissing Greg softly and sweetly on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing. I just ... missed you, that's all." Mycroft smiles.

"I missed you too, baby." Greg replies, returning Mycroft's smile.

"I love you." Mycroft says without thinking.

"Oh, um …"

"I'm sorry. I have no idea why I said that."

"No, no. it's fine. It's good actually. I … I love you too."

"Um, good." Mycroft beams widely, kissing Greg again. "I'll just get dressed properly and then we can get going."

"No need to get dressed on my account." Greg replies wickedly, causing Mycroft to blush again.

Mycroft quickly exits the room to get changed.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you blush when I pay you a compliment?" Greg asks softly.

Mycroft stills in his movements to think about the question.

"My?"

"I honestly don't know." Mycroft replies, his mask reappearing on his face.

Unfortunately, Greg isn't convinced but let's the matter slide.

x..x

"That was a lovely meal, Gregory."

"You're welcome, My."

"I ... I need to tell you something."

"Oh." Greg replies unsurely, sitting up from his position of lying on Mycroft's lap.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. Well, nothing that affects our relationship. It's just ... I blush when you compliment me because ... because no one has ever paid me a compliment before. Well, not about my appearance anyway. I mean, I understand I'm not the most attractive man on the ..."

Greg hushes Mycroft with a finger to his lips. "My, I'm not that shallow. Appearances aren't everything to me and besides, I find you attractive so it doesn't matter what the rest of the world thinks. Okay."

Mycroft nods in reply, giving a warm genuine smile.

"You're too kind, Gregory."

"I can do charm as well, you know." Greg smirks, referring back to Mycroft's comment on their first date. "And speaking of charm, do you think it would be inappropriate to charm a government official into bed?" His smirk turns into a suggestive smile.

"Well, as it is my night off, I suppose that I could make that … _available_." Mycroft replies with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Greg smiles, leaning in to kiss Mycroft.

"Indeed." Mycroft replies into Greg's lips.

"Mmm." Comes Greg's response, his hand reaching up to cup Mycroft's cheek and deepen the kiss.

Mycroft starts to rise up off the couch as Greg follows; their contact never breaking and Mycroft pulls Greg close.

Greg breaks the kiss for a moment and smiles softly, just as the older Holmes brings their lips together again.

Mycroft walks them towards the bedroom, Greg hastily stripping Mycroft as they walk; all heated kisses and awkward footing.

A little more efficiently but still hastily, Mycroft begins stripping Greg; who actually has considerably less clothes on since they finished their meal and settled down for a movie. He pulls the t-shirt over Greg's head and immediately finds his lips again.

As they make it to the bedroom, Mycroft starts work on Lestrade's belt and pulls his jeans down; discovering that he's not wearing any underwear. He hums in approval and Greg gives him a wicked smile in return.

Greg lets his hands fall down to Mycroft's hips as he begins pulling his pants and boxers off in one. They both step out of their pants before tumbling onto the bed as Greg giggles uncontrollably.

"What _are_ you giggling at, Gregory?" Mycroft asks, a smile gracing his features.

"I feel like a horny teenager again." The Inspector continues to giggle.

"I'm afraid I don't share that experience but I can understand what you mean." Mycroft replies sadly.

"Oh. Have you ever …" Greg breaks off, knowing that Mycroft knows what he means.

"Not with someone as intimately as this. And it was only once. I was 19."

"Oh, well, we'll go slow, okay." Greg smiles softly, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

"Alright." Mycroft agrees, smiling and snuggling Greg gently.

"Good. Have you got any … ya know."

"In the bedside cabinet." Mycroft smiles again, amused by Greg's embarrassment.

"Hey you, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to be a gentleman." Greg grins back.

"Of course. And I appreciate that, Gregory." Mycroft grins in return but Greg sees the softness in his eyes.

"So, who goes first?"

"Oh, so you want to do this more than once, Gregory?" Mycroft's grin becomes wider and he gives Greg a wink.

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I do. And I'd like it if you, um, did me first." Mycroft replies, a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, if you want to keep control then …"

"Gregory." Mycroft warns, shuffling next to Greg and giving him a look.

"Oh. Oh! Right then." Greg finally smiles, looking Mycroft up and down. "I'm going to make you scream until you can't breathe." He teases, running his nails down Mycroft's chest, causing the older Holmes to moan.

"Hurry … up … then." Mycroft stammers as Greg continues to tease him.

"Are you begging, Mycroft Holmes? I thought you had more dignity than that." Greg grins wickedly, tweaking Mycroft's nipples and causing him to moan again.

"Yes, I am! Now, please, Greg … ory."

"As you wish. I'll still go slow though, okay. I promise. I'll be gentle with you, My." Greg replies softly, kissing Mycroft's temple.

Greg puts a generous amount of lube on his hands and starts to rub it onto his cock just as Mycroft looks up and gives such a loud moan that Greg thinks he might just come right now.

"Are you ready?" Greg asks softly, rubbing Mycroft's thigh.

"Yes." Mycroft replies, his hand finding Greg's.

"I'm afraid this might hurt." Greg says, tracing circles on Mycroft's thigh.

"Just do it, Gregory. I want this." Mycroft replies, giving Greg a small reassuring smile.

"Okay then. Brace yourself." Greg replies nervously as he lifts Mycroft's legs up so that the backs of his knees are resting on the Inspector's shoulders.

Greg pushes in slowly and immediately starts to feel guilty as he relishes how tight Mycroft is. It really shouldn't turn him on as much as it does but he can't help it.

"All the way, Gregory. I can take it." Mycroft says suddenly, even though he's gritting his teeth.

"Wow. You're willing to let me abuse your body like this?" Greg is again suddenly nervous and tries not to let it show.

"Only because I know you care, Gregory. And because I have experienced the pleasure of intercourse, even if it was only once." Mycroft replies softly.

And again, Greg is back to finding everything about Mycroft a turn on. He really is being sent back to his teenage years when he experimented with boys.

"Okay. Like I said though, brace yourself."

Greg pushes in harder and Mycroft nearly screams while his whole body practically rises off the bed; his knuckles turning white as he grips the headboard.

"Mycroft, I'm sorry. I really am. If it's too painful, we can stop … My?" Greg finds himself nearly crying; he hadn't been prepared for them having sex tonight and he'd found that he didn't actually mind either way, but now he's racked with guilt.

"No ... It's okay … I'm fine … Carry on. I just need to … adjust. I'll be okay." Mycroft struggles to say through gritted teeth.

Greg pauses for a moment before pulling out slowly then pushing back in gently.

Despite the pain of not having sex in so many years, Mycroft can feel the pleasure starting to build and it is slowly tuning out the burning sensation, causing him to moan softly.

"That's it, baby. Just relax. I promised you I'd be gentle and I will. I won't push you too hard too soon. So just relax, I got you, baby." Greg whispers softly into Mycroft's ear.

Mycroft murmurs in agreement, finally relaxing and just letting the pleasure overcome him.

"Greg … ory. More … please!" Mycroft moans softly, gripping Greg's hips tightly and dragging him closer.

Greg obliges and thrusts deeper, causing a loud moan to escape Mycroft's lips.

"Oh, baby. You're so good. Wow, I could fuck you senseless all night." Greg moans softly into Mycroft's ear.

"Gregory … I can't … I'm gonna …" Mycroft stammers before letting out a scream, this time one of immense pleasure.

"Mycroft, oh God! Fuck!" Greg moans breathlessly as he feels Mycroft come all over his chest and soon he's coming too; hard and fast.

"Wow." Mycroft breathes, unable to say much else.

"That was … fantastic. Baby, you were amazing." Greg replies, flopping down next to Mycroft and trying to regulate his breathing.

"Thank you." Mycroft smiles at Greg, content to just stare at him all night.

"You're welcome, My. Tomorrow it's your turn to be on top."

Mycroft closes his eyes and moans as the image fills his head, Greg just chuckling in agreement.

"I love you, Mycroft. So much that I ache when you're not around." Greg says, suddenly very serious.

Mycroft looks at Greg with soft eyes, "I love you too. I wish I'd found you sooner. I feel like there's been a part of myself missing for a lifetime. And now I know what it is."

Greg smiles softly in return, kissing Mycroft slowly.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Mycroft just smiles and let's his pulse settle back to normal, staring at the ceiling to gather some focus.

"Probably an awkward thing to bring up since we just had some amazing sex, but what's the 'purple shirt of sex'?" Greg breaks the comfortable silence that's settled between them.

"Ah, if I'm correct then that is John's name for a favourite shirt of Sherlock's that he's become quite fond of and refers to the shirt that 'clings to Sherlock's chest beautifully'. His words, not mine. Obviously."

"Never had John as a soppy one. Well, never had Sherlock as one to settle down either. Looks like you boys can't quit surprising me."

"The Holmes boys are always surprising and I don't think that's going to be any different with John."

"Wait, are you saying … Sherlock's actually … no. What?"

"Yes, Gregory. Sherlock and John are getting married. I was hoping … you'd come … with me." Mycroft enquires softly, meeting Greg's eyes.

"I'd love to, My. If only to see our little boy grow up." Greg grins in reply.

"Haha, yes, I see what you mean. He's never matured a lot since John entered his life."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so."

"Wow. Must have been a nightmare as a child then."

"More, misunderstood than a nightmare. But yes, at times, he was."

"Well, it's all worked out for the better then, I guess."

"Quite. Now, shall we get some sleep before either or both of us have to deal with the devil tomorrow."

"Yes, definitely." Greg huffs, snuggling up to Mycroft as he did on their first night together.

Mycroft just smiles and wraps his arms around the Inspector, nuzzling his face in his hair and breathing deeply.

"I love you, Gregory Lestrade, soon to be Holmes. If all works out well." He whispers, knowing the Inspector is already asleep.

He misses the faintest hitch in Lestrade's breathing as the Inspector hears Mycroft's words before drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry, forgot to upload this earlier due to falling back to sleep. Enjoy xxxxx**


End file.
